blue skies & warm summer days
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: announcing the arrival of the new Silver Trio. Welcoming Molly Weasley II, Lysander Scamander, and Dominique Weasley, just chilling on a warm summer's day. -NextGen- -Silver Trio friendship-


**blue skies & warm summer days**  
_(announcing the arrival of the Silver Trio, baby)_

Blue skies hang over the warm summer air.

By the rushing waterfall that sprayed its water into the air sat three teenagers, the Silver Trio of their age. Their bare feet hung in the water, being sprayed by the water, and their hands were intertwined.

The boy in the middle spoke at last. "I love summer days."

"As do I," said the redhead on the right, brushing a stray, misty curl out of her eyes.

"Reckon it'll stay like this forever?" asked the final girl, a blonde with shiny dark blue eyes.

Lysander Scamander, the boy, sighed. "I wish, I really do."

A silence settled over all three of them as they watched the murky water rush by. Suddenly, Dominique spoke again. Letting go of Lysander's hand, she announced, "Let's swim."

The redhead, Molly, looked at her as if she was insane. "Are you _mad_, Dom?"

Lysander just grinned. "You know, I'm not wearing a swimsuit."

"Sick!" Molly and Dominique exclaimed in unison. Rolling her eyes, Dominique continued, "No, Molls, I'm not _mad_. I'm just sweating loads and I want to go swimming. We can just wear our clothes."

"And then walk home?" Molly made a face. "Sounds _fun_."

"Yeah, it does!" Lysander agreed, oblivious to her sarcasm. "Let's do it!"

Without hesitation, both Lysander and Dominique jumped into the dark green water. At first, Molly just stood there, looking disgusted.

"Come on in, Molly!" Dominique encouraged. "The water's fine!"

"Looks gross to me," Molly replied, staring scornfully at the water.

Sneakily, Lysander clambered out of the water and onto the muddy banks. Shooting a face at Dominique that warned her not to say anything, he crept up behind Molly and shoved her into the water. Caught by surprise, she fell in. She came up spluttering for air. Angry, she yelled, "_LYSANDER ALEXANDER SCAMANDER! _I'm going to murder you!"

"Sure you are," Lysander smiled cheekily. Dominique just laughed, and the two exchanged a high-five.

"Ugh." Molly just crossed her pale, freckled arms, causing Lysander to come over and put his arm around her. Sighing, Molly reminded them, "School starts next week."

"OWL year," Lysander sighed, leaning back into the water, his wet brown hair falling in his eyes.

"Can we not talk about school?" Dominique sighed.

Molly made a face at her cousin. "You're so Slytherin. But all right, we can just relax… for once."

"I always relax," Lysander claimed, trying to lay back on a plant. However, the plant caved from underneath him, and he fell backwards into the water. Spluttering, he came up for air.

"Yeah, if you count relaxing as falling into the water and not being able to breathe," Molly joked, punching her friend on the arm.

"Hey," Lysander pretended to be hurt. Grinning once again, he glanced around at the three of them. "Fancy trying to jump from the top of that waterfall?"

"I swear, you must be mad," Molly replied. "You'd _kill_ yourself."

"I'll do it!" Dominique jumped out of the water, splashing water all over both of her friends.

Molly's eyes seemed to extend out of her head. "Dom! Don't do it, you'll kill yourself!"

"I won't," Dominique protested, clambering onto the rocks. Surprisingly, she didn't slip, though her wet feet were slippery against the cold rock. With every step she took, Molly's eyes grew bigger, and so did Lysander's grin. Once she reached the top, she glanced down with wary eyes, but then her face lit up. "Oh, well, here goes nothing."

"Fine," Molly pouted, slipping her fingers through Lysander's and gripping his hand tightly in fear.

"COWABUNGA!" Dominique screeched, running forward and jumping at the last moment. Down she fell like a human cannonball, until her body hit the water, splashing water all over her friends. She stayed immersed for a few seconds. Terrified, Molly squeezed Lysander's hand. But then, Dominique emerged from beneath the dark waters, hair soaked and gasping for breath. She was still in one piece.

"Dom! You're alive!" Molly caught her cousin in a hug, dragging her to the shallower end of the river.

"Of course," Dominique rolled her eyes. "It was amazing, Molls, Lys. You should try it!"

"I'll go!" Lysander volunteered, eyes bright. "And _you're _going with me, Molly."

Letting go of his hand and crossing her arms, Molly refused. "Of course I'm not going to. Did you see how high up it is? And besides, what if I hit my legs too hard and become paralyzed for the rest of my life? D'you think I want _that _to happen? Do you _want _that to happen?"

"Of course not," Lysander rolled his blue eyes. "But _honestly_, Molly, we're in a pool that's deep enough that Dom's feet didn't hit the bottom."

"I'm 8 centimetres taller than Dom!" Molly protested.

"That's not _that_ much," Dominique muttered, scowling. She'd always been sensitive about her height.

"It doesn't _matter_," Lysander threw in, frowning. "Come on, Molly- you're doing it _regardless _of how many centimetres you are taller than Dom. I'll force you."

Crossing her arms, Molly said defiantly, "Just how are you going to do that?"

"Glad you asked," Lysander responded. Winking at Dom, they both hauled her up, Lysander holding her legs and Dominique her upper body.

"You're kidding!" Molly squealed, struggling against her strong friends' grips. "You're not going to _throw _me off the waterfall. You could get arrested for that…or something."

Shaking her head, Dominique replied, "The Wizarding Government has more _pressing _issues to deal with than budding pranksters like me and Lys. Besides, we're not going to _throw _you off. Just bring you up to the top, then force you to jump off."

"Exactly," Lysander chimed in. They then began to scale the slippery rocks while holding on to Molly, who was squealing the whole time.

Once they reached the top of the still falling waterfall, they let Molly down. Holding onto her wrist, the two of them led her to the edge, where they hesitated before letting her go.

Dominique smiled wickedly. "This is it, Molls. Either you jump… or you stay up here for a while. Like, a really long time."

Frowning, Molly tried to run, but she ran right into Lysander's chest. Sighing in defeat, she turned back to the waterfall. She hesitated for a second, watching the clear-looking (for once) water fall down to hit the water underneath. "Do I _really_ have to do this?"

"Yes, you really have to," Dominique grinned. "Unless, of course, you want us to push you…"

"No thanks," Molly declined quickly. Turning back to face the waterfall, she inhaled quickly, and then jumped.

She could feel the wind blowing through her hair, and the sensation of floating from the resistance. Behind her, though she couldn't hear, Lysander whispered to Dominique, "What if she doesn't come back up? I'll blame myself forever."

But to their relief _(and hers, too_), after only a few seconds, she floated back up to the surface, tossing her red curls about and spluttering. Dominique and Lysander dashed down the waterfall to meet her. Well, Dominique slid down it, since she fell halfway down.

Pulling her into a hug, Lysander asked, "How was it?"

"Terrifying, but exhilarating," Molly replied, brushing back her wet red curls.

Dominique joined in the hug. "That's good. We were afraid you would hate it."

Glaring at her, Lysander replied, "Well, if she did, I would _so _blame you."

"I'd blame both of you," Molly groaned. "Well, guess it's your turn now, Lys."

"Nope, I'm not going!" Lysander refused, sticking out his hands.

Exchanging a secretive glance, Molly and Dominique both turned to Lysander. Grinning still, they said in unison, "Well, I suppose we'll have to force you."

Hands outstretched, they chased Lysander through the bright green grass before finally pinning him down and beginning to drag him.

Because, y'know, that's just how they work.

Once they realised they were never going to be able to pin him down _(he was actually a strong boy)_, they all three lay, exhausted, in the grass. Molly grumbled a quick "I hate you" to Lysander.

He rolled in the grass to face her. "Whatever for, my dear?"

"For making me jump off the waterfall when you wouldn't," Molly complained. "And daring Dom too, also. _And _you're a Gryffindor; you should do it, no problem."

"I never said I had that much bravery," Lysander laughed.

Soon, things quieted down. Being the deepest thinker out of the three, Molly was the one to bring up the issue on all of their minds. "Do you two think that we'll be friends forever? It sounds like a childish question, I know, but I was just wondering."

Quietly, Dominique responded, "I know what you mean, and I certainly hope so."

"We're the Silver Trio," Lysander agreed, though he wasn't usually one to express his emotions. "We _have _to last. We're pretty much unbreakable."

"Unbreakable," Molly repeated, slipping her hand into Lysander's again. Lysander did the same on his other side to Dominique's hand.

"Definitely," Dominique echoed. "Friends, even through the hard times."

Because that's what they were, really- The Unbreakable Silver Trio. Molly Grace Weasley, Dominique Hope Weasley, and Lysander Alexander Scamander- the best of friends.

_Let's welcome the Silver Trio._

**A/N: Well, there it is! A trio story. I've always liked these three- Dom, Lysander, and Molly- and I **_**love **_**them as friends, so I decided, **_**heck, who better to be the Silver Trio**_**? Since, y'know, Rose/Scorpius/Albus have already claimed the Golden Trio spot. Next, I'm going for Lucy/Lorcan/Lily. :D**

**Quick poll- I was thinking of writing a story: Molly/Lysander, Dominique/Scorpius- featuring these guys as the Silver Trio. It would be multichapter. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, please read and review!**


End file.
